


Commitment Issues

by Sharkboy1995



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, M/M, Osamu has some regrets, Pining, cause we all have issues, retail worker akaashi keiji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22674103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharkboy1995/pseuds/Sharkboy1995
Summary: Osamu sees Akaashi at the store after a few months
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Miya Osamu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 84





	Commitment Issues

**Author's Note:**

> I dreamt about this concept the other night and decided to just write it. I didn't proofread it, I'm just hoping for the best.

The light purple fabric of the sweatshirt felt soft as Osamu rans his fingers over it. He found his size, picking it up and stretching it out to see if it would fit. It looks like it will, and it’s a nice enough color that he adds it to the pile of clothes that he was holding. Osamu didn’t like to shop often, but when he did, he tried to buy enough that we wouldn’t have to go back for a while. Looking at the clothes in his arms he decided that he might as well try all of the items on, if not to save time in the long run. Osamu was wandering around the small store in search of the fitting rooms when he saw a familiar figure.

He tried to hide behind racks of clothing as he finally spotted the fitting rooms and rushed off in that direction. Akaashi being there shouldn’t have been such a surprise, since he did mention working at that particular store, but it took Osamu’s breath away. He saw a tweet earlier saying that Akaashi was hanging out with friends that day, which is why he believed he wouldn’t be here and why he decided to come in and shop then. Osamu pulled the door shut to the room he walked into and let out a shaky breath. Based off of how things were left, he knew that Akaashi wouldn’t be too happy to see him.

Osamu decided to stop thinking about the black-haired boy as he placed the clothes he was holding onto the chair that was in the room with him. He pulled of his sweatshirt and began to try on whatever outfits he had tried to put together. After trying on every article of clothing, he decided that he probably did a good enough job and decided to just purchase it all. He was in line to check out when he saw the slender figure again. The beeps of the machine as Akaashi scanned each customer’s items, the silence between filled with him making small conversations. Waiting in line felt like forever. Osamu’s nerves were really starting to spike now, his palms now starting to feel sweaty against the clothes he was holding to his chest.

“I can help the next guest,” Akaashi said politely, prompting Osamu to step to the register and put down the clothes he was holding.

He stayed silent and watched each item being scanned by the man in front of him, never making eye contact. Osamu decided instead to focus on the man’s hands; strong but delicate, belonging to an athlete as well as a writer. He remembered the touch of those hands against his, against the small of his back, running through his hair. Hands that felt confident, while also feeling so soft. Osamu ran his own hand through his hair at the thoughts, trying to think of something to say in that moment. Trying to think of what he should’ve said a few months back.

“Is that all for you today?”

The simple phrase brought Osamu back into reality as she nodded his head yes. As Akaashi told him his total due, he reached into his pocket for his wallet, pulling out the amount that he had already figured up while shopping. It wasn’t as much as he thought but having someone there who knew what they were doing when it came to shopping and sales would’ve made the experience better, and decreased the amount of time he spent there.

“So, you’ve finally found something that you’re willing to commit to,” Akaashi said, taking the money as he tapped on the register to open the drawer.

“What?” Osamu questioned, shocked to hear the passive aggressive tone that was in Akaashi’s voice.

“It’s just that, a few months ago, you couldn’t commit to anything,” Akaashi put the money into the drawer and counted out his change as he continued, “Not picking out a simple t-shirt, or finding a candy bar to buy, least of all an actual relationship.”

Osamu could feel a sting of regret as he remembers how things ended between them a few months ago. Akaashi was ready for more, but he didn’t know if he was. He loved Akaashi, hell he still did, but he didn’t want to hold him back. The solution to that was to let him go, even if it meant losing the love of his life. It was as Akaashi walked out the door that he realized that he had made a mistake. Lying in bed alone that night made him realize just hiw in love he was and made him see how he wanted to spend the rest of his life, and who he wanted to spend it with. He really messed up.

“I-I’ve been working on it,” Osamu murmured, placing his hand out to take the change from the blue-eyed man at the register.

“Good for you.”

He looked up at Akaashi, seeing a mix of anger and sadness in his eyes. Osamu didn’t know if he could make all of this up to him, but he really did want to try. As he was putting the money into his wallet, he looked behind him, noticing that there was nobody in line behind him. If there was ever a chance to try and talk this out, or at least try to start talking this out, now was his chance. Akaashi held his arm outstretched with the bag of clothing that he had just rang up, and as Osamu reached for the bag, his hand brushed Akaashi’s, causing him to blush slightly.

“Have a nice day,” Akaashi said, releasing the bag into Osamu’s hand.

“H-how about…Will you give me another chance?”

“Why should I?”

“Because I know that a few months ago- I mean, I’ve been trying,” Osamu paused, thinking of what he wanted to try and say. He’s been thinking about this moment for months, had a big speech planned and everything. He looked into Akaashi’s blue eyes one more time, trying to see if there was even a hint that the man wanted him to continue, wanted him to try and win him back. “Look, I know that I said that I wasn’t ready to go to the next step in the relationship-”

“I wasn’t saying that we should get married,” interrupted Akaashi

“I know, I know, but I wasn’t sure how much more you wanted. I didn’t know if I could give you all the you deserved, and I still don’t, which scares me half to death. When you left, I realized just how empty my world is without you. I realized that I wanted you to stay in my life, and for me to stay in yours. To just…be together,” he took a big breath as he ended, not wanting to look as though his world would fall apart if Akaashi said no to him.

“So, what do you really want?”

“I want my forever with you.”

“That sounds like a pretty big commitment to me,” Akaashi smirked.

“Yeah, it does,” Osamu laughed, “but I think that we can handle it.”

A soft expression washed over Akaashi’s face as Osamu laughed. He knew it was an awkward laugh, one showing a fear that was inside of him, but hearing that sound still made his heart melt. Akaashi took out a paper and a pen from his drawer, quickly scribbling something on the paper as another customer arrived in his line.

“I get off at 7. Meet me there,” he said with a gentle smile, handing Osamu the small piece of paper with the name of a restaurant written on it.


End file.
